SensibleSenseless
by UchihaEna
Summary: Get rid of your top 3 successors, or everyone at Wammy's house will die." With this obscure message, Mello, Matt, and Near are thrust into an extremely dangerous game that could very well end their lives! Rated T for language and violence. COMPLETED!
1. Decision

Sensible/Senseless

"Get rid of your top 3 successors, or everyone at Wammy's house will die." With this obscure message, Mello, Matt, and Near are thrust into a dangerous game that could very well end their lives! (Contains OC baddies) Rated T for language and violence.

(C) Death Note: Takeshi Obata/Tsugumi Ohba (Shonen Jump)

Decision

Eavesdropping would've been a euphemism in respective to what Mello did. Of course, he never went looking for trouble--it just happened to find him. Cliche' enough for you? Probably. But what if Mello just happened to walk past Mr. Roger's office whom just happened to be on the phone with a suspicious character? Would you still call that coincidence? Mello was not superstitious to say in the least--superstitions were a poor man's dream--and he only percieved the cold hard facts. However, how could he ignore the several mentionings of his name from Rodger to whomever he was speaking to on the telephone?

If that wasn't strange, then he hated chocolate.

As Mello listened, his interpretation of the conversation was hazy; he needed to hear the responses from the opposite reciever. Holding his breath and opening his senses as wide as he could, the blonde heard the final statement in which solidified his specualtive judgement.

"Get rid of your top 3 successors, or everyone at Wammy's house will die."

...

Mello was laying on the house roof, spread out eagle-winged against the cool panels, the brisk wind brushing gently against his skin.

"I can't get that night out of my head," he sleepily uttered to himself, opening his heavy blue eyes.

He had been subjected to restless insomnia ever since... Not like it affected Mello much, anyway. He was used to all-nighters. Studying and working relentlessly hard to try and beat "Mr. Number One", Near, called for such extreme measures and nothing less.

Mello suddenly found himself smirking.

The only positive aspect towards the threatening call the blonde had over-heard was that Near would most definately be taken-out immediately. But even that contemplation was unsettling.

'Having that bastard removed would be the easy way up the rankings," Mello pondered, his brow sourly furrowing. 'I want to humiliate him with my own efforts... Damn it! I need to do something about this!'

He would never tell Near about the situation. But knowing him, the white-haired boy would probably figure it out sooner or later. Matt was already fully informed, seeing how he was Mello's only trusted companion and the 3rd selected target himself. Besides him, there was no one else to turn to--Roger was completely out of the question and all of the other children were utterly unreliable.

L...

He would definately be able to aid Mello in this, but as far as the blonde knew, his idol was off abroad solving another intense case.

"Then it looks like," Mello spouted aloud, lifting his torso off of the roof panels, "I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

Only problem was, where would he begin...?

...

And thus does it begin! ;3 This fic has been all planned out so I should be able to update every other day (depending on how much I have to type and how much time I have :p). It's gonna be intense! I can't wait until the action starts! I hope all of the reader's will stay with me too, X3 See you next chapter.3


	2. Hacking

(C) Death Note: Takeshi Obata/Tsugumi Ohba (Shonen Jump)

Hacking

As evening rolled around and Mello was finishing up his studies for the day, Matt abruptly stormed into their room and broke the blonde's focus.

"What the hell are you doing, Matt?!" he snapped, his patience on haunches.

The red-head said nothing as he viciously dug through his pile of electronic junk and yanked out his lap top. Booting it up and connecting all sorts of cords and bulky applications to it, he began to furiously type away at the keyboard, his swiftly shifting eyes clouded by his orange-tinted goggles, unwavering as they scanned the glowing computer screen.

Sighing heavily, Mello shrugged and went back to work. 'Him and his damn videogames. I swear, how does Matt even manage to stay number 3 around here?! If he were any less attentive, he'd have a serious mental problem on his hands... I'm suprised that all of those games don't rot his brain out.'

After another rough 15 minutes, the blonde completed all of his work and his stomach began to growl. Luckily, he had a stash of chocolate bars in his desk drawer so he pulled one out and kept his hunger at bay. Dazing out for a bit, Mello nearly choked on a bitten piece of his favorite delicacy when Matt suddenly screamed and slammed his fist on the ground in spite.

"DAMN IT!" he continued, fuming. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! I just can't cut into it!"

Mello carefully swallowed his chocolate and cleared his muffled throat. "Geez, Matt, calm down! It's just a game!"

For the first time in a long time, Matt actually threw a glare at Mello and immediately began typing away at the lap top once more after he did so. Sweatdropping, Mello decided to leave Matt alone for awhile and turn in his work before dinner. Collecting his papers, Mello exited the room and proceeded to Roger's office.

'That's really unlike Matt to flip out over a stupid game,' the blonde contemplated, going down a flight of stairs. 'He hasn't done that ever since, well, never. I wonder what's got him so pissed.'

Thinking about the matter some more, Mello's concerned thoughts then turned dark as he viewed a small white figure in the distance.

It was Near.

Stomping up beside him, Mello was about to say something when Near uttered a sweet, "Good evening, Mello."

'Hmph, always first to greet, aren't you?' he growled in his mind, but in turn, replied aloud with a low, "Hello, Near. I'm guessing you're waiting in front of Roger's office to turn in your assignments, too, correct?"

The white-haired boy nodded. "Yes. I was just about to knock."

Doing so, the two rivals (even though that statement can be considered completely one-sided) entered at the sound of Roger's welcoming voice. Handing him their papers, Roger asked the boys how they were doing and if there were any problems or questions they had.

"No," Near replied simply, his finger absently twirling a piece of his white hair.

'Yeah, well I do. How about: "What the hell is up with the threatening phone call that you refuse to inform us about?!",' Mello frowned.He wanted to say that but something inside of him made him relunctant. "Neither do I. See you later, Roger."

"Goodbye, boys," the old man smiled, watching as they trotted out of his office and shut the door behind them.

Outside, Mello found himself biting his lip in anger. This was getting ridiculous! Why doesn't Rodger say anything?! Unless he had something to do with it as well...

'No,' Mello shook his head. 'Roger would never do something like that! What am I thinking? There has to be some logical explination...'

"Mello?" Near interrputed the blonde's pondering.

"Wh-what?!" Mello retorted.

"You were making a strange face. Is there something on your mind?"

"No! And like hell I'd ever tell you if I did!" with that, the blonde dashed off back upstairs to his (and Matt's) room.

'Stupid Near,' he mentally grumbled, turning the door knob to go inside. 'Always thinking he can read me like a book... I'm not some math text that you can figure out with simple deductions, damn it!'

As soon as he re-entered the room, Matt was happily grinning at the door way, his happy-go-lucky-puppy attitude beaming. "Mello!!"

"What?" he asked. "Are you back to normal so soon?"

"No, well, yeah," Matt stammered, pulling Mello inside. "But that's not what I wanted to show you! Come here!"

Going over to the lap top, Mello squinted at the strainful sight of a screenfull of strangely coded numbers and computer jargon. "Is this what you wanted to show me? A whole bunch of crap?"

Matt sighed and pressed a couple of keys. In a split second, all of the bizarre codes shrank down to a single string of 7 numbers.

It was a phone number.

Gasping out at the realization, Mello spouted, "Is this...?"

The red-head nodded. "Yep. It's the harasser's number. With this, we can trace back to his or her's telephone records and replay the entire call."

Mello grinned from ear to ear. "Matt, you're awesome. With this, I finally have a decent lead!"

For now.

...

Okay, that's all for chapter 2, folks! I won't be able to update for awhile since I'm going to get kidnapped by my rapid 10-year-old cousin and forced to watch horribly dubbed episodes of the 4-Kids version of Yu-Gi-Oh!, so yeah...Check out my Naruto fic, Kenjiyuu No Korosu in the meanwhile! I hope I can get some reviews... At least one. I won't be greedy ;p See you in chapter 3!


	3. Breached

(C) Death Note: Takeshi Obata/Tsugumi Ohba (Shonen Jump)

Breached

It was dark. Mello, however, had refused to sleep and remained wide awake, his eyes absorbing the information the glowing lap top before him was feeding. Matt, on the other hand, chose to get some shut eye since the blonde had finely explained that he could now handle the situation on his own for the moment.

Yawning, Mello stretched, cricked his neck, and continued to pry through endless colomns of dizzying facts.

'So far,' he thought, reviewing the important mental notes he had taken, 'the caller had contacted Roger from his or her cell phone, under the name "Hara". Most likely an alias, but the only decent lead I have. From this, I can dig up the cell phone contract and find specifics, such as Hara's whereabouts or even an I.D. photo... But it's highly probable that this information has been disposed of, unless he or she is a complete wannabe criminal. But just to be on the safe side, I'll keep searching.'

And Mello scouted as much information that he could gather before he suddenly found himself dozing off and finally falling into a deep slumber.

...

2 children, a young boy and a girl, and an elderly man, stood around a bulky computer set up, the model out-dated and lacking a high-speed hard drive. Fustrated at the slothful processing, the boy smacked the computer's side multiple times, and when that didn't satisfy him, he proceeded to kick it.

"Calm down, you idiot," the girl shot, smacking the boy upside the head. "The computer's old. Just have patience and deal with it."

He glared at her, all the while retorting, "Yeah, but we've been waiting for 25 minutes! How are we supposed to carry out the next step if this god damn computer won't work?!"

The girl smacked him again. "Whatever. Just shut up. Oh, by the way, did you dispose of your cell phone information properly, Hara?"

The boy, Hara, nodded. "Of course I did! I'm not THAT stupid, geez!"

At the sound of an electronic beep, the elderly man informed, "The program has successfully downloaded."

The two children then abruptly stopped their bickering and smiled. It was time to have some well deserved fun with Wammy's top 3 successors...

...

When Mello awoke, he found himself gazing into a blank screen.

'Damn it,' he contemplated, rubbing his sleep ridden blue eyes. 'The battery in the lap top must've died out... Oh, well. I'll just get Matt to recharge it for me later.'

Getting properly situated and presentable, Mello woke up Matt before heading downstairs for breakfast. After scarfing down some toast and eggs (and sneaking a chocolate bar into his pocket for later), he hastily reviewed his notes for the big test he had that afternoon. But don't get me wrong here. He was very much preoccupied with the mysterious harassing phone caller case, but beating Near was still his first priority.

"This time," the blonde mumbled to himself, almost like a traditional incantation, "I'll win. I'll beat Near and then rightfully become L's number-one successor!"

With that in mind, he confidently trotted off to class. What downhearted him though was that the little white-haired boy was no where to be seen.

...

Subsequently, Matt was sluggishly sliding out of his bed and stretching out his stiff body. Sleepily scoping out the room for his blonde friend, the only thing that managed to catch his half-open green eyes was the dead lap top in front of him.

"Dammit, Mello" he clicked his tongue, "you could've at least have plugged in the lap top to the recharger yourself!"

And as the red-head went to do so, the screen automatically flashed on, causing him to give out a yelp in suprise.

"Hello, Wammy successor," the electronic voice greeted from a white backround.

Dumbfounded, Matt spouted, "H-hello..."

"As you can guess, this message is being sent out to you as a warning," the voice added.

Matt's brain finally clicked and he realized who he was being confronted by. 'The harasser...'

"It seems that Mr. Roger has failed to inform the rest of the household of our proposal. But that is no longer our concern; for you three, the top 3 successors at Wammy's House, are already on track of our plan. However, do not get too comfortable. We are constantly watching the house and can easily snipe you from any angle..."

Matt gulped.

"But that is not how we work," the voice chuckled. "To narrow it down for you, there are three of us as well. We go by the code names "Hara", "Kiri", and "Seppuku". These are false names, mind you, and you can gain utterly nothing from trying to search them."

'Hara, Kiri, and Seppuku,' Matt repeated in his mind. "Where have I heard those Japanese terms before...?'

The electronic voice then seemed to clear its throat before finalizing with a sharp, "To get to the point, we only ask you three this: Give up trying to be L's successors or else. If you easily give up, your lives will not be in jeopardy. However, if you choose to be defiant, then you have been warned. We will recontact you in 24 hours and you will give us your answer then. Think wisely, Wammy successors."

Then the lap top went dead again.

Matt didn't move and his eyes lay fixated at the screen. This predicament had risen to a dangerous peak... Could he manage to allow him, Mello, and Near to go that far, or safely back down to steady ground?

"Man," he groaned, rubbing the back of his neck, "I need a smoke..."

...

And Chapter 3 is finis. The OC baddies have revealed themselves! "Hara", "Kiri", and "Seppuku"... I'll give the first person who realizes what these three names represent a chocolate bar upon telling it right! If you have no clue, don't worry. The names aren't that important... I was just having fun with Japanese word play. :p Thus do we reach conflict! Where's Near? Will Matt tell Mello about the message or take action by himself? Will Mello have a chance at being number one? What are the consequences?! (sighs) In time we will see. Please stay tuned for Chapter 4 everyone and thank you all for the favs, alerts, and awesome reviews! I hope to continue to make you all proud! :3


	4. Strike

Special thanks to: ShinigamiReimei and Mail Jeevas! My awesome Beta-Readers :3 And Bucket On The Head, my awesome, loyal reviewer! You guys are my heroes. :p

(C) Death Note:Takeshi Obata/Tsugumi Ohba (Shonen Jump)

Strike

Mello blankly stared at the off-white ceiling from the bumpy bed matress below him. Deeply sighing, he turned himself over and closed his eyes.

'I couldn't find out one piece of important infromation today,' he thought bitterly. 'Not about the harassers, not about Near's disappearance, not about Roger, not about anything at all...'

...

Several hours earlier, Near was just about to head downstairs to take the big test he had in class when a soft knock sounded at his bedroom door.

"Come in," he said simply, standing a little straighter.

It was a teenaged boy with thick, curly brown hair and golden eyes that glinted slyly in the sunlight coming from Near's bedroom window.

His lips curved into a smile as he said, "Hello, Near. I just wanted to congradulate you for doing such a great job here at Wammy's. I truly admire your amazing intellect."

Near's dark eyes slanted. He wasn't close to any particular child at Wammy's, but he definately could recognize and familiarize himself with almost every face. Every one except this boy's.

'He's clearly an intruder,' Near pondered automatically, all the while twirling a white lock of hair between his forefinger and thumb. 'His entire admiration speech is just a distraction and a bluff to achieve whatever he's trying to obtain from me. But before I convict him, I'll see what else he has to say.'

"So what do you say, Near?" the boy smirked, his voice filled with sarcasm. "Think you could give me some study tips?"

That was enough.

"You're not from this institution," Near shot bluntly.

"What?" the boy mockingly gaped. "Whatever do you mean?"

"The sarcasm in your voice and your body language completely give you away. I had over heard the other two successors, Mello and Matt, discuss how some harassers had contacted Roger, warning him to dispose of the top three. And of course, you fit that profile right about now; you're just acting amiable to me as a means to test me," Near stated confidently, his eyes unblinking. 'Actually, I did over hear Mello and Matt talking about a "harasser", not "harassers". But this is in order to find out if this boy has accomplices...'

The boy's brow furrowed. "Impressive--you have easily deducted that I'm one of the harassers. The name's Hara, by the way, and I hope to introduce you to the others soon."

"I had a feeling there were more,' Near mentally mused to himself. 'It would be too difficult for one person to pull off this kind of heist. He doesn't seem too bright either.'

Hara then took a step closer to Near. "But if we keep matching our wits like this, I don't think we'll ever reach a conclusion."

"Not unless one manages to save a trump card," the white-haired boy replied, unmoving. "Hara, was it? What is it that you want? I can assume that it's not something as simple as word by mouth or dictatorial information."

Hara chuckled impishly. "That's right. It's nothing of the sort. What I ask of you is," he then loomed over Near's being, ominously gazing down at him, "to act as a reliable lure."

Near was then too slow in his reaction time to avoid Hara's assault on him as was roughly shoved into the wall beside the bedroom window. Opening the window and subsequently restraining the white-haired boy by his wrists, Hara pinned him against the wooden pane and shoved his torso halfway through the open window.

"Now come along quietly with me and I promise that no further harm will be come to you, okay?"

Near mentally cursed. A gust of wind brushed against his face and wavered his thoughts, causing him to give in to his captor. 'At least as long as Mello and Matt are alive and refuse to give up, there'll be no point in killing me as a hostage. In the meanwhile I'll have to think of a plan to get out of this predicament...'

...

Mello was exasperated. Near had never shown up for the test and had effected a great amount of worry among the adults and children, causing the test to be postponed until further notice.

"All of this," the blonde said under his breath, "for that perfect little brat. Whatever. I'll just take advantage of this extra time and study some..."

A scream then sounded from down the hall and startled Mello. He hesitated for a bit but ended up dashing down to the source anyway, his curiosity flaring. A small crowd of kids stood around Roger's open office door, speechless and horrified. Prepared for the worst, Mello pushed through the crowd before him and made his way into the room. Looking around nervously, nothing seemed out of the ordinary... Until, that is, Mello looked down.

There, Roger was sprawled out on the carpet infront of his desk, seemingly unconsious. Like a reflex, Mello checked for a pulse. Fortunately, he was still alive.

"What happened here?!" the blonde exclaimed to the other kids, in need of some answers.

They all whispered and shrugged until one girl managed to meekly spout, "I-I wanted to ask Roger a question at his office when I heard voices and then a loud 'thud' noise come from within. I was worried that something had happened so I opened the door and screamed in shock when I found Roger on the floor like that..."

"You said 'voices'," Mello prodded further. "That means that there was someone else in the room?"

The little girl nodded, intimidated by the blonde's piercing blue gaze. "Y-yeah, I think so. But there was no one except Roger when I went in... Though the other voice sounded old like Roger's as well."

Mello swore. It was him. It had to be him. 'The harasser...'

...

As the situation downstairs with Roger's condition was being delt by the other adults, Mello slipped away from the masses and went back to his own room to dig up some more much-needed information.

"This is ridiculous!" he spat aloud, immensely fustrated. "How the hell can I fight this 'Hara' if he's striking from the shadows?! Damn... This investigation is going no where. First the phone call, then Near doesn't show up for the test, and now the assualt on Roger... I can't figure out a clear motive either."

On the verge of giving up, Matt entered the room without saying a word.

"Hey," Mello greeted, not turning away from the lap top.

No response.

A bit annoyed by the staggered quietude, Mello shot a half-hearted, "Matt? What's up? The goggles get to your brain yet?"

The red-head scowled. "There's something I need to tell you..."

And he thoroughly explained the message he had recieved that morning via the recharging laptop.

"Are you completely sure that's what they said, Matt?" Mello interogated sternly.

"Not word for word, but yeah, those three meant business..."

'Hara, Kiri, and Seppuku,' the blonde pondered, remembering a reading on those names. '"Hara-Kiri" being a more gross and vulgar term for "Seppuku", or the ritual suicide performed by ancient samurai by means of disembowelment. Are these sick bastards serious? What do they plan on achieving by getting rid of us...? What...?'

Mello's track of thought was then broken by an abrupt realization.

Near's disappearance and the assault on Roger.

'It's possible that one of the harassers distracted Roger while another kidnapped Near... But they said they wouldn't make any sudden moves until our reply. So if that's true then...'

"Matt," Mello turned to him, "what time is it?"

"Er," the red-head hesitated, checking his watch. "6:30 pm. Why?"

'24-hours...' Mello recalled.

He had his answer already. However, if he did this now, there would be no backing down afterward. Thus, Mello planned his actions carefully and constantly kept in mind the idea of, "What would the current L do if...?" This way, even there happened to be flaws, there would always be an emergency back-up plan.

Matt, at first, was reluctant, but of course, being the loyal friend he was, gave in to Mello's blatant persistancy and confidence.

...

By morning, Mello had their decision.

"I see that you're very brave," the electronic voice commented from the lap top screen. "Then let's get down to business, shall we? Here's the deal..."

...

And thus does the action begin! I wonder what'll happen next...?

Oh, I hope I captured Near's personality right. He's not one to take action so I made him very vulnerable to Hara's attack. :p Mello was being his usual angry self and Matt was the loyal dog who worried about his hot-headed friend. :3 Umm, I guess that's how I see it. lol

Sorry about that hapless rant... here's a Death Note Fun Fact:

In "How To Read 13" Roger's dislike is children. Funny, seeing how he works at Wammy's... I don't blame him. I'm not that good with kids. :p

Please drop in a review if you want. I'm just happy that people are reading this story! But feedback is nice, too.


	5. Possibilities

Special Thanks To: Shinigami Reimei, Mail Jeevas, and Bucket On The Head my awesome and wise Beta-Readers! (Seriously, where would I be without you three?) Thanks for putting up with me.

(C) Death Note: Takeshi Obata/Tsugumi Ohba (Shonen Jump)

Possibilities

"Here's the deal," came the electronic voice.

"Not just yet," Mello interrupted. "There's something you three should be aware of before you begin revealing your game plan."

"And that is...?"

Mello smirked impishly. "Matt and I managed to dig up the phone conversation that you had with Roger and have re-recorded it on an audio tape."

A stifiled gasp sounded from behind the glowing lap top screen. "Th-that's... That's dirty work!"

"No worse than you," the blonde shot back, "or did you think I wouldn't notice that you're the ones behind Near's disappearance?"

"We... admit to that," the electronic voice confessed, "but what do you hope to gain by all of this?"

"Let's make a trade. Near for the tape."

Mello continued to smirk, even through the pregnant silence.

"I don't think you fully understand. We have complete control over Near's wellbeing," the voice uttered darkly. "Do you really think his life versus the tape is such an equal trade?"

Mello nodded, despite how the other side couldn't see him anyway. "If he's killed, then I won't hesitate to submit the tape over to the police. You probably have escape preparations, too, don't you?"

He paused, awaiting a response, but got none.

The blonde continued. "However, you'd prefer to avoid police intervention, seeing  
as you are the criminals in this fiasco, and that's exactly why you can't kill  
him now. I can't go to the police as long as Near is alive, but I can if you  
kill him. There's no point in keeping him alive if we go to the police first, either.  
We have a hold on each other's weaknesses, but as a result, neither of us  
can make a move."

From behind the screen, they heard the shuffle of microphones, and Hara's  
voice blasted out of the laptop. "So you want to trade Near for the tape? As  
if we'd ever agree to such a deal! You could make hundreds of copies,  
anyway!"

"Don't worry," Mello replied earnestly, "I won't make any copies."

A laugh emitted from the glowing white screen. "Your words don't amount to crap!"

The blonde sighed, irritated. "Look, even if I safely rescued Near, there's  
still an extremely high possibility that he'll be targeted later on, seeing as he's vulnerable to physical attacks. I need to ensure his safety, that's what this trade is for."

"Yes," Kiri swiped the mic from Hara's hands, "but there's more than one way to put it, Mello. Like, if you don't hand over the tape, we'll just kill Near all together."

"Then my only choice is to immediately hand over the tape to the police if you do. Nevertheless, I know you won't resort to this."

"Oh? How so?"

"You're not the kind of criminals who would be satisfied if I surrendered because you resorted to violence." Mello explained smoothly. "I'm not proposing a simple deal or exchange here, mind you. I'm suggesting that we put an end to this entire heist in one shot. You do want to exterminate Matt and I as well, don't you?"

Kiri's brow furrowed, still a bit unconvinced. "You expect us to believe that  
you'd let us kill you?" they paused to think it over. "Fine, we accept,  
but we are going to destroy all three of you at some point in time. Be  
ready."

'That explains why they're planning this entire thing out like it's some  
game,' Mello's eyes narrowed. "They're just stupid kids."

Kiri smiled from behind the microphone. "So exactly what kind of trade is it that you wanna make?"

Mello glared at the screen. 'Once again, these stupid kids don't understand a thing.'

"Like I said," the blonde began, "we each have something the other wants. The tape and the hostage. First one to get both wins"

"Of course."

"Then here's my part of the plan. Right now, Matt is placing the tape in a place where neither of us can reach it, but I set things up so that it'll wind up in police hands if by some chance something should happen to him or me. In other words, you guys can't carelessly injure us, but on the other hand, if you find out the hiding place and arrive there before Matt or I do, you can steal the tape."

"Continue."

Mello took a deep breath. "You can just give us the same chance. At 4:30 pm tomorrow, I'll tell you where the tape is hidden. At the same time..."

Hara then took over the microphone. "At the same time, we'll tell you where Near is confined! This truly is nothing but a simple exchange!"

"No," Mello declined. "We know eachother's destinations. Don't you think you could hinder your opponent?"

Kiri leaned over to the mic in Hara's posession and spouted, "So what you're trying to say is that it's possible to obtain both objectives given the chance?"

"Exactly. That's the kind of game I'm proposing. The one who gets both objectives while blocking their opponent wins..."

"But the rules are a bit vague," Kiri informed as a-matter-of-factly.

"You're the ones who can decide on those. I suggest you try to make this a fair game of wits. Do accept it, or are you gonna chicken out?"

Both Kiri and Hara exhaled, rather overwhelmed and agitated by the cockiness in Mello's voice."Fine, but we'll be sure to make you regret being such an arrogant bastard!"

Mello grinned, almost smug.

With the click of a button, he turned off the lap top and basked in triumph, taking in the thought of the harassers fuming in anger at his elaborate planning.

'Those two will be eating out of the palm of my hand.'

...

Kiri growled furiously, her nails digging into her palms and creating halfmoon circles in the skin. "Crap! We've been had!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Hara sputtered, looking questioningly to his enraged partner.

"That damned Mello turned everything we originally planned upside down!" She  
hissed, a malevolent smirk crossing her face. "But it's no big deal. We can still win. We can still take down those L wannabees, and show that foolish institution that we're much more worthy of the title! It's going to take a lot of planning, Hara, but we're going to beat Mello at his own game."

Hara nodded, smiling. "That's the spirit! Let's get to work, then."

...

Okay, there it is, Chapter 5. Not much to say this time around, but I think we've reached the half way point by now. Wow. I've come a pretty long way... But it's far from over yet! The excitement has just started. :p

Oh! Here's the Death Note Fun Fact this time around:

As of "How To Read 13", Matt's original appearance in the thumbnails was a young man with round glasses and a bowl-cut! DX But thanks to Obata-san, who created Matt's character freely, made him much cooler looking... (I'm extremely grateful for this!!)

So...That's all for now, everyone. See you all in Chapter 6. But until then, why don't you drop in a review? I'd love to hear your opinions! :3 There's also a poll on my profile regarding this story so take a peek at that as well! ;p


	6. Escape

Special thanks goes out to my awesome three Beta-Reader's: ShinigamiReimei, Mail Jeevus, and Bucket On The Head! You guys are awesome! And Kit-chan, who has motivated me to do my best! Please watch over my work, everyone. I humbly appreciate it.

(C)Death Note: Takeshi Obata/Tsugumi Ohba (Shonen Jump)

Escape

In a basement under an abandoned office building complex, Seppuku watched over Near's still sitting body, never removing his gaze. The elderly man then received a call on his cell phone and hastily answered it. After several confirmations and nods, Seppuku hung up his cell with a click and faced Near with a smug sneer.

"It appears that we're going to play a fun little game with the other two successors, Near."

The white-haired boy just stared.

"We weren't the ones who suggested it, mind you," he added, scratching his head of greying black hair. "It was Mello."

A bit of suprized shock filled Near's dark, listless eyes. 'So he's actually taking action. Hmph. I just hope you don't let your emotions get in the way again, Mello...'

...

After a tad more preperation, Mello and Matt's showdown with the harassers was finalized and to commence at the old church cathedral.

"It's not too far from the institution," the electronic voice had informed. "So it shoulnd't be that hard for you to reach it in a short amount of time."

Mello, at first, had overlooked this simple statement, but the more he thought it out, the more a gaping dilemma made its way into his plan.

"How the hell," he murmured incredulously, "are we going to be able to sneak out of the house in broad daylight, with everyone around watching?!"

Unexpectedly, Matt took a step forward. "Leave that to me, Mel! I've had something in mind that would've made a great prank, but I guess it'll sufice enough for this situation."

Mello could only imagine the possibilities.

When the time came for the red-head to put his plan into action, he got a call down to Roger's office.

"Crap," he bitterly whispered. "What timing..."

Mello gave Matt a nervous look. "It's almost 4:00..."

The red-head sighed. "I know, I know... But I can't just skip out. That'll end up drawing more attention to us if Roger starts sending the other kids to come hunt me down..."

Rather stressed by their currnet postion, Mello watched in vexation as Matt hurried downstairs.

'God dammit!' the blonde slammed his fist into the white-wash wall behind him. 'This is not good...'

But upon further contemplation, Mello reached a desperate, last-minute idea.

"I can't possibly get into too much trouble if it's for the sake of Wammy's," he smirked, following Matt's footsteps to Roger's office.

...

As the red-head was getting the scolding of a life time for not being a dilligent student when it came to homework, a knock sounded at Roger's door and interupted him.

"C-Come in," he blurted, losing his track of thought.

Mello burst in, and put on his best acting persona. "Roger! Come quick! One of the boys in my class has just collapsed in a coughing fit! He's turning blue!"

Perplexed by Mello's words, Roger hastily got up from his desk chair and dashed out of his office. As he disappeared from sight around the hall, Mello nonchalantly closed the door behind him and locked it tight.

"Mello!" Matt exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "That was awesome! Nice acting by the way... Did you come up with that scenario off the top of your head?"

The blonde snickered. "You know it. Now come on. Let's go..."

The red-head cocked his head to the side. "But, um... we're locked up inside of here."

Mello pointed across the room. "We'll sneak out through Roger's window over there! Thank goodness his office is on the first floor..."

Matt nodded, but couldn't help shake the feeling that maybe Mello had planned to do this from the start...

It didn't really matter either way.

...

And that's all for chapter 6. Sorry it was shorter than usual... But I trust you that the upcoming chapters from now on will be really long... It just turned out like this during the final preperations for this story. ;p

Death Note Fun Fact, anyone? Let's see:

L hates socks. (Who could've guessed? XD)

Next up is the confrontation between the Wammy Boys and the harassers, so please stay tuned...and review would be very much appreciated! (I also have a new poll up for those of you who are impatient for updates!)


	7. Commence

Special thanks goes out to my Beta-Readers: Mail Jeevus, Bucket On The Head, and especially ShinigamiReimei! Your fast paced revision is something to admire.

(C)Death Note: Takeshi Obata/Tsugumi Ohba (Shonen Jump)

Commence

Mello and Matt finally reached the church cathedral with not another minute to spare. It had a Roman Catholic appearance with its pure stone walls, but it had been remodeled with cement and bricks to secure its structure. Entering inside the huge, wooden double doors, Mello and Matt met face to face with two of the harassers.

The first was a small girl with curly black hair in pigtails and burning amber eyes, who sat patiently at the pulpet. The second was a scrawny, ratty-looking boy, who stood next to his female partner confidently.

These two were Kiri and Hara? Mello almost laughed out loud. They really were just children.

Matt was the first to make a sarcastic comment. "Saying your prayers?"

"There's no god I feel like praying to," Kiri shot, looking at her watch. 4:15 pm. "Well, then, allow me to explain the game."

...

Seppuku looked to Near suavely. "The object of the game is to get both the tape and you. Naturally there will be obsticals, but no specific obligations to what rules can or cannot be used."

The elderly man then pulled out a key from his coat pocket. "I'm giving this to you."

Near heedfully took the key into his own palm, staring at the stirling silver item skeptically.

"This key," Seppuku began, "disarms a bomb that has been set in a certain location. Of course, if you can't disarm it within the time limit... Kaboom."

Near continued to show a sense of skepticism in his dark eyes as he focused on the key in his hand. 'The location of this bomb is most certainly at a place that could put Mello and Matt at a dangerous disadvantage... I won't share my direct thoughts so I'll ask specifics anyway.'

"So where is this 'certain location'?"

Seppuku gave a devillish grin, the wrinkles in his face defining. "That's the exciting part, my dear boy... It's on dear Mello's little neck."

...

Mello straped the stiff-hard metal brace around his throat, its cold metal alloys sending shivers down his spine.

Hara and Kiri both smiled simultaniously. "It's small, but powerful enough to blow your head off."

Mello sighed. 'Twisted freaks. But I had a feeling they'd do something like this...'

"The bomb," Kiri continued, "will explode at 5:30 pm by my watch. So I suggest you synchronize your watch with mine."

Matt briskly gave Mello his own watch and the blonde set the time.

"This goes without saying, but the bomb collar won't come off unless you use the key," Hara added. "So if you try to forcibly remove it..."

Matt clenched his teeth hard. "Sick bastard...!"

Hara chuckled, his eyes glimmering with gleeful malice.

Mello was gruadually becoming immensely annoyed by his opponents' childish demeanors. "So where's the key?"

"Ah, right," Kiri broke in, brushing her bangs from her eyes. "The key has been given to Near."

"Near?!" Matt gasped out.

Mello guessed as much.

Kiri nodded. "You're time limit is one hour--if you can meet him before then, you'll survive. But if you do anything during the game, like get the police involved or ask for help, the bomb will explode immediately."

"And you'd do it, too, huh?" Mello fervidly questioned, fingering the metal brace.

"Yes. Now then, at 4:30 pm, the game will commence and Near will be released. How you decide to use him to your advantage is up to you."

Matt folded his arms across his chest. "So you want a fair three-on-three match?"

Hara keenly averted his attention to the inquiring red-head. "I guess you could say that. But rest assured, we won't touch Near for the first 10 minutes after the game starts. However, after that time lapse, we'll start devisiing moves to recapture him."

"Also," Kiri interrupted, "if we manage to get the tape first, we'll easily eliminate Near without hesitation."

'Stupid children...' Mello clicked his tongue in spite to his opponents' rash statements. "Why not? We're allowed to obstruct our opponent's from achieving their goal, right? You disposing of Near once you have no further use of him is only natural."

Kiri nodded, and from the black-neko backpack she had strapped on, she pulled out 2 small, silver cell phones and tossed them to Mello and Matt. "Moving on, we've provided Near with a similar cell phone to the ones you have now, so that you may ask him for his present location yourselves. Also, you're allowed to keep in contact with each other with these seeing as how we have our own phones as well. All six of our numbers are programmed within the phones' memories, so you could even contact your opponents if you wanted to. It's also up to you to accept an opponent's call or not."

"How thoughtful of you," Matt shot, adjusting the orange-tinted goggles over his eyes.

Hara glared at his snide remark. "If you hadn't noticed, the town is an incredibly large battlefield. There would be no way to coordinate strategies without the phones, idiot."

Matt grumbled and scowled. "Humph."

As Hara and Kiri's words settled in Mello's mind he pondered his future actions. 'Think, Mello... If Matt and I try to meet Near while on our way to get the tape, it would have to be at a place close to the tape. Naturally, these guys would be homing in on that location which would increase the risk of Near being attacked. But at the same time, if I make our meeting place at a distant location, then the chance of the tape falling into enemy hands increases. Damn, it'll be tough but we'll some how have to elude the enemy and then try to meet Near after getting the tape. But there may not be enough time to do so... Shit. I'm walking on a tight rope here. No matter what I do, I could easily fall...'

Kiri noticed Mello's hesitation and half-heartedly disputed, "Are you regretting it now?"

The blonde tightly clenched his fists. 'Annoying, sonuva...!'

In order to keep his clam demeanor, Mello asked, "Do you mind if I confirm that Near is in well condition?"

Kiri shrugged and Hara murmured a lax, "Whatever. Be our guest."

Mello then took the phone that had been given to him and scrolled down the list of contacts until Near's name popped up on the list. Hitting "OK" on the cell phone's dialing pad with his thumb, Mello waited for Near to pick up as the incessant beeping on the other line dragged on...

...

Near was slightly startled by the sudden loud ring of his phone, but quickly answered it. "Hello, Mello."

"Near, you've gotten yourself into quite the predicament."

The white-haired boy had trouble replying but simply said, "What can I say? My guard was down."

Mello gave a light laugh. "Right. Excuses."

And then he hung up.

...

"So where's the tape?" Hara sternly asked.

Matt fiddled with his goggles again. "The apartment building complex five blocks from here. I sealed the tape securely and mailed it to ourselves there. It should arrive there around 5:00 pm today."

Kiri's eyes slanted. "I see. Good thinking."

Mello proudly pat Matt on the shoulder. "I think you've realized by now, that even if you do arrive before we do to check the mail, you won't be able to steal the tape if it hasn't even been delivered yet."

Kiri and Hara both tilted their heads forward to this realization.

Mello then gestured to Matt, immediately pulled out a rather large key and allowed it to sparkle in the sunlight coming from the stained glass windows of the cathedral.

"I see," Kiri glowered. "A mailbox key."

Matt nodded. "With my connections, I managed to rent an apartment room under Mello's name up until exactly 5:30 pm today. There, the mailboxes for all of the tenants are directly next to the manager's office, which was done on purpose in order to prevent theft and increase the protection of privacy of the tenants."

Mello stepped forward. "So if I die and you guys can't steal the tape, the manager will promptly clear out the mailbox and find the suspicious package inside. Basically meaning that it'll then be put into police hands soon afterward."

Hara gave a low chuckle. "Impressive. You've really thought out everything."

"Couldn't you predict that?" the blonde sneered. "I predicted that you would put a bomb on me since it's completely to the consistancy of your childish style."

Kiri flinched at his harsh words. 'Crap...timing is going to be the most important aspect here. More that coming out on top. I can trust to send Hara to the apartment complex, seeing as I'll be more competant to take care of any and all distractions. But since he's so reckless, Hara can run into the risk of being seen by the residents or the manager... This means that now I'll have to make a move. This gamble is going to cost us a lot."

The small brunette rubbed her sore tmeples and looked to her competition, Mello and Matt, fiercely. "Very well. The stage is now set. The time limit is 1 hour--until 5:30pm."

Mello looked to Matt's watch that was on his wrist and awaited the last 5 seconds to pass.

55... 56... 57... 58... 59...

Hara gave an excited cackle. "Let the game begin!"

...

Sensible/Senseless got a very quick update this time around ( but it's all thanks to the all-nighters and my awesome Beta-Readers though). Thus, the game has begun! I wonder how many twists and turns will be brought about during this gamble...? Only time will tell. Mello really is getting his debut as a successor to L, isn't he?

Erm, it's getting quite difficult to find Death Note Fun Facts... But here's one:

Sidoh, the true Shinigami owner of Raito's Death Note, is afraid of ghosts. (Go figure!)

The next chapter will hopefuly be done just as fast... (I need to complete as much as I can before school starts! DX) Thanks for reading, and a review would be appreciated. ;p


	8. Anticipation

Special thanks goes out to: Shinigami Reimei, Mail Jeevus, and Bucket On The Head! My superpowered Beta-Readers who fuel me with corrections and feedback!

(C)Death Note: Takeshi Obata/Tsugumi Ohba (Shonen Jump)

Anticipation

Seppuku had personally escorted Near outside of his basement confinement and into the middle of town, amoung the multitude of the street crowds.

"If you don't want Mello to die," Seppuku informed casually, "then I suggest you run pretty quickly."

Near frowned. 'Not one of my strongest points, but...'

He hastily began to pump his legs harder and harder, becoming a white blur in a sea of moving bodies. 'There should be a bus station close by... I'll go there first and then await Mello's instruction.'

Seppuku ran his hand through his thinnning head of hair. "10 minutes... that's a pretty long head start..."

Subsequently, he took out his cell phone and used the speed dial button. "Kiri, I just released Near."

"All right," her voice replied.

"Here's the strategy I have planned out..."

...

Near was at the bus stop when he received Mello's call.

"Near, where are you? I'm at the chruch cathedral."

"I'm a quarter past Main street at the first bus stop. There's a convinience store to my right and an employment office up ahead. I'm about 2 miles from where you are."

Mello was grateful for once of Near's great sense of knowledge and direction. "Okay. I'm allowing Matt to handle the tape, so I'll head over to where you are in order to remove this bomb from my neck... Hold on. On second thought, no. You're going to come to me instead."

Near shook his head. "Competitively assertive, as always."

"Look, I just want to get this thing off of me, but I can't, thanks to you. Anyway, the harassers are ready to get rid of you at any time. So if you let your guard down again, you'll be screwed, to put it bluntly. The same concept applies if they get the tape before we do; they'll eliminate you, regardless of the circumstances."

"I'm aware of that, Mello. However, what's your plan?"

The blonde exhaled silently. "It's going to be a close call with the way I've set things up, but the bomb key will have to wait until the very end."

"Continue."

"It's all over if you're caught, Near, so keep away from those bastards until Matt secures the tape. If you're close to the bus station, get on the next ride; you'll be safest while in motion since they can't do anything violent with all of the passengers around. That said, there's also no worry of you being confined again and you'll have a chance to shake them off, too."

"Yes, and I'll try to keep going back and forth between the appropriate stops."

"That's good. But you'll have to return to your current spot around 5:10 pm . I'll be able to get the bomb key from you in the remaining 20 minutes."

"5:10 pm, it is. I'll be awaiting your next instructions after you obtain the tape."

Mello slightly smiled; he enjoyed being in control of the situation. "Watch yourself until then, Near."

"Of course."

...

Meanwhile, Kiri was dicussing details with Hara over the phone, getting occasionally aggravated with his blunt ignorance and snapping at him.

"I can tell what Mello's thinking for the most part, Hara," she stated sternly. "Listen, he'll put himslef at risk and wait until the last stretch to get the key. So getting the tape first will be his top priority."

Hara understood for the most part. "Yeah."

"You better rush straight for the tape, okay, Hara?"

"Rodger that. But what do I do about the mailbox key?"

Kiri repressed a sigh. "If the mailbox has a pin-cyliner lock, you can pick it quickly, right?"

"I can, but it'll take about 20 seconds. I'd be in a messy situation if a resident saw me.."

"Then just do something! There's no time for you to huntdown the mailbox key! It's just a false lure!"

Kiri calmed hersef down and thought for a moment. 'During this time, Seppuku specifically ordered that I completely crush Mello's chances of disarming the bomb... There's no winning this game otherwise!'

"Um, Kiri, you still there?" Hara asked uncertainly over the receiver.

She shifted her phone closer to her cheek and shot, "Whatever you do, don't let your guard down!"

"You don't have to keep repeating that, you know..."

"I need to, or else I'll know you'll screw up everything!"

Hara grumbled. "Fine, whatever. Leave it to me."

Kiri hung up on him after that and leaned back against the wall that was beside her. 'Step one is the bus stop on Main Street. I can assume that Mello would think it wise if Near would be in a crowded location where his safety is guaranteed... How predictable.'

...

Near got off at his targeted stop and prepared to board the approaching bus...

But Kiri was was at the front side window, waving childishly at him with a slick smile.

'She anticipated me!' Near pondered sourly. 'Should I still get on, or wait outside and board another bus? No, if I wait here too long, Seppuku would most likely catch up to me this way... Damn, what should I do...?'

During his hesitation, the white-haired boy failed to board the bus and was left behind.

"..." Near remained calm and looked at the bus schedule he had picked up earlier on one of his bus boardings. 'The fast express is next. But that'll head in the opposite direction of town...'

The designated bus then arrived.

'I can't board this one. I'll just have to wait a bit more...'

Unexpectedly, just as the bus doors automatically burst open, Seppuku appeared from behind Near and shoved him into the fast express bus, standing in front of the door as a human barrier.

Near clumsily got to his feet and pressed his brush burned hands against the window. "!!"

Seppuku was snickering at him, his teeth glistening under a devillish grin.

The bus then began to pull away, and Near swore under his breath. 'No...! They got me...'

...

After the public transportation vehicle dissappeared around the corner, Seppuku, to be sure of the bus's time route, approached a younger lady and nonchalantly asked, " Excuse me, but if someone were to have gotten on that bus that just left by accident, around what time do you think they'd be able to return to this stop?"

The lady put a thumb to her chin in thought. "Um, it's 15 minutes until that high speed bus makes it to the other side of town, so even if it transferred, it would return here around 5:31 pm... Yeah."

Seppuku graciously nodded and thanked the woman. "Thank you."

Walking away in triumph, he contemplated, 'Time wise, the bus has become a moving prison for Near... Now I can assume that we've destroyed any chance for Mello to get the bomb key. But even without the key, there's still a way to survive... I'll just need to have that crushed as well. It's necessary if I am to achieve complete victory, after all...'

The elderly man then looked to the clear sky and mumbled, "Roger... your successors don't stand a chance!"

...

Once again, the story commences on a fast-paced scale! I want to do my very best to get this story pumping before school swings down its scythe upon me...o'' Anywho, I must really thank all of my wonderful readers for all of thier reviews and support... Your kind words and suggestions are like food for a hungry man for me...XD

Um, this Death Note Fun Fact is brought to you be "Anime Insider Becket Magazine"...

"...In the U.S. itsef, students in schools in Washington, Virginia, South Carolina, and Alabama have been disciplined and even arrested for creating their own notebooks of death and then writing classmates' names in them... While some believe that suspension for writing down a name is excessive for writing down a name, most school administrators have expressed the belief that the thought behind the writing is the worrisome issue."

... And that's all 100 percent true. What are your thoughts on that? I think it's kinda ridiculous. ;p Thanks for reading, and please review if you can!


	9. Dogmatic

Special thanks goes out always to my favorite Beta-Readers: Shingami Reimei, Mail Jeevus, and Bucket On The Head! And to Kit-chan, who is kind to this greenhorn fanfiction writer. ;p

(C) Death Note: Takeshi Obata/Tsugumi Ohba (Shonen Jump)

Dogmatic

Near was a bit unsettled from the strange words coming from Mello's end of the cell phone conversation. His tone in voice had drastically changed when Near mentioned how Seppuku managed to force him into the wrong bus express.

Shaking the feelings away, he spouted, "You seriously can't be thinking that it's okay for you to die as long as I'm saved, right? It's extremely out of character for you, Mello."

The blonde was silent for a moment, and then admitted, "Unlike the current L, I'm somewhat of an unorthodox fool. I have to be, or else I can't achieve anything... Still listening, Near?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

"There's still a way for me to survive. I can safely guess that Kiri has the detonation device. If that's true, then she must have a deactivation switch as well, or at least a spare key. I'm going to bet on this assumption."

"'Bet'? Do you mean you're going to create a situation in which Kiri will die too if she doesn't disarm the bomb?"

"Something like that. I'm hanging up now."

"..."

"I'll call later. Just sit tight and don't worry. The last thing I need is your concern."

Near gave a small laugh. "Understood."

...

Kiri was now riding inside a public taxi to speed up her search.

Playing around with her cell phone and looking out the tinted window beside her every now and then, she smirked playfully. 'Without the bomb key, Mello's last hope is my deactivation switch. Knowing him, he'll try to create a situation to make me press this... A situation in which I'll die too if I don't. To accomplish that, he would need to increase the effective range of that miniature bomb on his neck... Preferably by confronting me in an area with a large amount of kerosene or flammable gas. Naturally, his possible locations would be limited, since Matt was the one who had specifically left Wammy's yesterday afternoon for a short amount of time. Thus, this certain place must be somewhere Mello could escape to if he failed to obtain the bomb key. The only such place in town is the area around the sewage pipe outlet... Humph. Before this all started, Mello must have had Matt hide all of his tools around there... A clever move.'

When she reached her destination, Kiri told the taxi driver to pull over and kindly paid him a handsome fee.

...

Hara waited by the apartment complex's entrance, watching as the mail carrier entered inside. 'Timely mail man. I owe him one. Now, to avoid being seen, I'll have less than 10 seconds to pick the lock... Otherwise, I'll look too suspicious and get caught for sure...'

Quickly dashing inside, Hara went to the mail box labeled "Mello" and successfully picked the lock open with ease. Upon opening the safe's door, 10 rectangular wrapped boxes simultaneously fell out and clattered to the floor.

"WHAT THE...?!" Hara exclaimed, his mouth agape.

Matt then casually walked up to him from behind and patted him on the shoulder. "Ah, sorry 'bout that. Mello and I sent a whole bunch of dummy tapes to confuse you! Pretty sweet, huh?"

"D-dummies?!" Hara stammered.

Matt scratched the back of his neck and laughed. "Yup. But... there is one itty bitty problem."

"Wh-What?"

"I can't even tell which tape is the real one myself!"

"HUH?!" Hara exclaimed, in complete disbelief.

Matt crouched down and looked to the tapes with a short smile. "Man, Mello and I sure did a really good job making these... they're all identical!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ADMIRING THEM FOR?! ARE YOU EVEN TRYING TO PLAY THIS GAME?!"

The red-head shrugged. "I guess there's no other choice but to open each tape by hand..."

Hara sighed exasperatedly and began to open up one of the boxes. "You're a real 'effing moron, y'know that?! Geez..."

Matt then chuckled and swiftly picked up the tape closest to his foot. "Now who's the moron, dumbass?"

He then made off with the tape and boarded a parked taxi outside of the apartment building. Hara attempted to chase him down the street, but it was no use trying to catch a speeding vehicle. Giving up his chase, Hara slammed his fists into the nearest wall and screamed out in frustrated defeat.

From within his taxi, Matt smirked and leaned against the window pane. "Part one is complete, Mello."

...

When he calmed down, Hara whipped out his cell phone and called Kiri. "Sorry, but Matt got the tape..."

Silence.

"H-hello?"

"You retarded bastard!"

Hara sweatdropped. "S-sorry..."

Kiri exhaled into the phone, hurting Hara's ear with a horrible, scratchy static noise. "Ugh, whatever. Since you can't really do anything, I want you to go the fast bus express's first pick up station and wait there. There's a chance that Near might be able to return at the very last minute to give Mello the bomb key..."

"But what about the tape?!"

"Don't worry. It's coming directly my way..."

Hara was slightly confused but spouted a meek, "Oh, s-so we still have a chance, then? Th-that's good. But be careful, Kiri. Even though Mello's determined to put his life on the line, he can still resort to desperate measures... Are you sure you don't want back-up?"

"No," Kiri declined. "I'd prefer to have a normal one-on-one match..."

"Suit yourself then."

...

Mello took a deep breath and cricked his neck. 'The very last second will decide this match...'

That sentence replayed in his mind like an annoying metronome.

He then phoned Kiri's number.

"What is it, Mello?" she answered.

"Let's meet."

"Oh, so you want me to remove the bomb now?"

"You do want the tape don't you?" Mello reminded sharply.

"Fine. Where do we meet...?"

...

Another chapter?! Wow, I'm even shocked myself. But depending on the circumstances, this might be the last quick update in a while... (Since today is officially excluded, school's only in one day! Oh noes! 0o0) And I don't know if I can pull anymore all-nighters... (sorry!)

Anywho, my friends who read this chapter in its written from, were wondering what the chapter title "Dogmatic" meant. Well it can mean both "arrogance" and "positive" which reflects the arrogance Hara had in this chapter with the retrieving of the tape and the postive attitude Matt reflected in his perfomance to mislead Hara. ;p Also the "dog" in dogmatic seemed to work since Matt, the red-headed "loyal dog" and Mello's trusted friend, had his spotlight in this chapter. XD (I apologize for that weird pun.)

Er, I'm steadily running out of good Death Note Fun Facts...:

The Death Note live-action movie comes out September 16th, 2008 on DVD!

(Haha that was more like a promotion ad. than a fact... ;3) So please stay-tuned everyone! Oh, and thanks for 20 reviews!! I never would've thought I'd get this many! Thanks so much everyone... You make this noob uber happy!


	10. Countdown

Special thanks goes out to Shinigami Reimei, Mail Jeevus, and Bucket On The Head... Even through the tough times, you're able to endure! Let's keep doing our best to make this story successful! And thanks to all the readers and reviewers of course. ;3

(C) Death Note: Takeshi Obata/Tsugumi Ohba (Shonen Jump)

Countdown

Kiri was once again face to face with Mello, who was sitting upon a gas container near a pile of scraps and garbage cans. The foul stench that wafted from the sewage pipe made her nauceous, but she'd get over it in time.

"It looks like we've passed the 10 minute mark," Kiri informed, trying to hold back a sneer.

"You're right," Mello nodded. "We'd better hurry this up before I die, huh?"

"Humph, still talking big, are we? Well, then, if this is what you want," Kiri then pulled out a small remote control-like device, "it's right here."

"So you brought the deactivation switch? Thanks. You're a real life-saver."

Kiri couldn't shake off the irritation that just seemed to dig deeper and squirm underneath her skin. "I absolutely will not press it for you! I'm not afraid to kill! You will die here, Mello!"

The blonde shook his head. "No, I won't."

He tapped the gas tank beside him. "I'll burn up pretty good if I explode, as will this."

Unexpectedly, Mello pulled out a rectangular shaped-box from his pants pocket, waving it back in forth in an almost provacactive way.

Kiri smirked. 'As I thought... He had the real tape all along.'

The blonde then continued his rant. "You won't be satisfied unless you get both my head and the tape. So if you don't use that deactivation switch, you'll die as well... Or at least your pride pride will, anyway."

"You're right," Kiri giggled maliciously. "Assuming that the tank you're sitting on is filled with any flammable liquid."

Mello cringed slightly.

Kiri immediately became amused by his reaction. "I replaced the contents with water from the sewage pipe down there. So now that your ace has been ripped to shreds, the only thing left for you is oblivion. Then, after your head has been cleanly blown off, I'll be taking that tape from your cold, lifeless hands. With that, my complete victory will be ensured."

Mello grinned ever so slightly and tossed the rectangular shaped-box to Kiri's feet. "You can have that, if you want. It's a dummy, too. The real one's still at the apartment complex building. All I had Matt do was show Hara a pre-prepared package. You guys misunderstood us... Niether of us intended to carry the actual tape. By the way, Near is still on the fast express, right?"

Kiri wiped the gaping expression from her face and glared daggers. "Yes, but he won't be making it in time to give you the bomb key..."

Mello refrained from saying anything rash. This game was becoming too easy...

"That's right. So I instructed Near to take a taxi after he unboarded the bus and head back towards the apartment complex. He should get there by 5:40 pm at the latest."

Kiri glowered. "The tape is of no importance now. What matters is that Near won't make it in time to save you. You're the one who has lost."

"Oh, really?"

'This goddamn arrogance...!' Kiri's mind raced. 'Am I being manipulated like a hapless tool?!'

Mello continued to provoke her baffeled disposition. "You didn't realize it? Probably not, but I made rescuing Near my top priority over everything else... You putting him on that fast express line secured his safety. But I guess you failed to sense that. The tape was never a big deal to obtain."

Kiri couldn't believe her ears. She began to tremble in rage. "V-Very well... In regards to the tape, we'll admit defeat. Things will get difficult if the police get it, but that's a risk we're going to have to accept. However, even if you were able to protect Near, you cannot escape the fact that you're going to get your head blown off!"

"You think?" Mello mused, tapping his fingers against the gas container filled with sewage water. "I anticipated that the container's contents would be replaced. I was never planning to really depend on it at all."

"You're all talk!" Kiri bellowed, her face burning up.

"I already told you, I won't die. In the last 3 minutes," the blonde then showed her Matt's analogue watch that he had removed from his wrist, "I'll let you witness a miracle."

"A miracle?! What the hell...?!"

"Here," Mello tossed Matt's watch to Kiri. "You can handle the countdown."

A bead of sweat travelled down her temple and to her chin. 'Mello has no chance left at all! There is no such thing as a miracle!'

Mello clicked his tongue and shook his head. "You're thinking that there's no chance left for me, aren't you? There are still two ways for me to survive."

"Your bluffs are getting lame, y'know," Kiri snapped, looking from Matt's watch to the deactivation switch.

"One is that you use deactivation switch."

"Completely out of the question! I would never do anything that pathetic!"

Mello shrugged. "Then why are you looking after the device so carefully?"

"Huh?!"

"Wouldn't breaking it or getting rid of it be better? You're totally confused... Because you're not sure if it's okay to kill me or not."

"..."

"Right now," the blonde articulated seriously, a brave gleem in his icy-blue eyes, "I have absolute confidence that I will not die. There's no logic behind it... Just simple, unwavering confidence. So let's see it I'm the type of person to die like a dog in a dump like this."

Kiri couldn't take the mental abuse--she was ready to crack. "I'm holding your life in my hands, you stupid bastard! No matter what, I WON'T press the switch! I've made up my mind! Even if the result is the worst possible, I won't do it! I won't bend to something this insignificant!!"

"That leaves only one way left..."

"There is no other way, you damn idiot!"

Mello could concur. "No, there is."

He pointed to the metal brace on his neck. "There's a chance that this thing won't explode."

Kiri stomped her foot in blind fury. "Are you insane?! Stop pissing me off! That would never happen!"

"Are you so sure? Machines and malfunctions go hand-in-hand."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who made this switch! Not in a million years would it..."

"Then in a billion years it might malfunction," Mello sharply interuppted.

"It could never happen," Kiri murmured under her breath.

Mello exhaled. His plan was at its peak...

"How much time is left?"

"We've passed the one minute mark," Kiri informed.

The blonde closed his eyes and cricked his sore neck. "To be honest, I don't know what the hell you guys want or what your goals are... But the one certain thing I do know is that you three hold something against Roger, don't you?"

Kiri didn't respond.

A stifiled laugh escaped Mello's lips. 'As I thought.'

"Well, let us welcome the moment of truth together."

Wiping the trickling sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, Kiri grasped the deactivation switch tightly and spouted, "10 seconds left... Again, I will absolutely NOT press the deactivation switch, Mello!!"

"Just shut up and count."

Kiri gulped nervously. 'Here it goes...'

"7 seconds... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Zero...!"

...

A most fitting cliffhanger, yes? XD Sorry if it really ticks you off, but I guess it'll keep your hopes up for the next chapter. ;p Speaking of which, updates will take place mostly on the weekends now, since school has proven to be a worthy adversary... (It's the Kira reincarnate!)

Hmm, I don't have a Death Note related fun fact this time around, but I do have an interesting one...:

It is impossible to lick your elbow. (75 percent of those who just read this will then try to attempt to lick their elbow.)

Science doesn't lie, my friends. ;3

Next chapter includes a BIG plot twist! Hopefully, it won't end in a (dare I say it?) bang. 3 See you next time, dear readers, and please drop in a review if you like! (Or check out the poll on my profile if you're bored.)


	11. Time

Special Thanks goes out to my zippy Beta-Readers Shinigami Reimei, Mail Jeevus, and Bucket On The Head... Anata ga daisuki desu! And to all my readers, too! !hanks for sticking with this story. ;3

(C) Death Note: Takeshi Obata/Tsugumi Ohba (Shonen Jump)

Time

"7 seconds... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Zero...!"

A staggering silence washed over the area in a rapid sweep. No one dared to let out a breath of air nor move for the nano-seconds that lasted after the countdown. However, absolutely everything was fine and in-tact. The bomb had failed to detonate. Wide-eyed, Kiri dropped the deactivation switch and fell to her knees in defeated denile.

"B-but my resoluteness... my calculations... Did they lose to pure dumb luck?! I refuse to accept this!" Kiri exclaimed.

Mello hopped off of the gas container and trotted towards his opponent. "Sorry, but time doesn't lie..."

That's when Kiri gasped in realization. 'Time?!'

She then hastily grabbed the deactivation switch and screamed, "STAY BACK!!"

Mello looked at her incredulously. "!!"

Kiri smirked, clutching the switch defensively. "I thought so! You kept talking to me with that excesive confidence in order to numb my sense of time..."

She whipped Matt's watch to the ground in disgust, and gazed at her own. " That watch is 2 minutes fast. It was only natural that the bomb didn't explode after it said 5:30 pm! You intended to take advantage of my confused self and steal the deactivation switch when my guard was down... Most impressive, Mello. You're truly the most worthy of being a successor to L. However, I have won! I percepted your cunning ways and won!!"

In spite, Kiri then chucked the deactivation switch into the sewage line pipe and malevolently glared into Mello's hard azure eyes.

"Now your death has been sealed."

...

I was prepared for this and now I will confirm it--you all must be pissed that this chapter was extremely short. But the next one will be much longer! (I promise!) I actually made this a bit longer than the original manuscript... But I still apologize. XD I think that this plot twisting chapter is a form of mental cruelty to you all. (Again, please forgive me!)

To make up for this, here's an extra long Death Note Fun Fact, brought to you by the amazing "Death Note: How To Read 13":

Obata-san says:

"When Near first appeared, I didn't even know what the heck he was wearing. laughs It was tough because I was drawing the clothes while wondering how they were put together. But later on I decided that they were pajamas and things got a lot easier."

Oh, Obata-san, you're such a tease. ;p

Anywho, I apologize again for the short-ness of this chapter. I hope to make up for it next time around.


	12. Deceit

Special Thanks goes out to my amazing Beta-Readers: Shinigami Reimei, Mail Jeevus, and Bucket On The Head! We're almost through, but let's stay strong until the very end! And to the loyal readers who have stuck with this fic since the very beginning... I'm am very grateful.

(C) Death Note: Takeshi Obata/Tsugumi Ohba

Deceit

Mello hid his eyes underneath his bangs and walked closer to the brick wall beside him. Pressing his palm against the rough, mahogany colored surface, he saw that a straight, paved road ran in a directly adjacent angle in contrast to the wall, forming an almost perfect 90 degrees.

"Hmph," he smiled minisculely, "after 10 more seconds I could've stolen the switch... But you realized my intentions too quickly."

"So sorry," Kiri apologized, her voice filled with venomous sarcasm.

Mello looked up to the road above and whispered, "I guess I won't be surpassing L, afterall..."

"One minute left, Mello."

The blonde then clasped his hands together tightly and raised them high. "I guess I can only pray now... O' Divine One above! Save this pitiful soul!"

Kiri shook her head at his pathetic attempt at satire. "Enough. There's no God that would ever answer your call."

"Are you so sure?" Mello repiled as a-matter-of-factly.

He then opened his hand wide and grinned from ear to ear at the cludless sky above. "Look closely, Kiri... My prayers **have** been answered!"

Kiri's heart skipped a beat. 'If the bus returns to the previous stop near Main Street exactly at 5:31pm, then it'll pass by this very spot in several more moments... Shit!! Mello was lying about Near taking a taxi to go get the tape and now...!'

A speeding bus then headed down the adjacent street above, Near poking his head out of an open window and waving the key in his hand. With a rapid thrust, he threw it town below and it swiftly fell downward, the key's spakling metal figure landing easily in Mello's palm as he sucessfully caught it.

"Praise the Lord," the blonde uttered as he quickly unlocked the brace from his neck, which slid off idly from his shoulders and clattered to the ground uselessly.

Mello sighed in mass relief and threw the key in his hand aside. 'I finally disarmed the bomb... Damn, I could use some chocolate right now!'

He then briskly walked away from the scene and made a few paces past Kiri when she feebly murmured, "Were you... Were you betting on that moment from the very start?"

Mello nodded truthfully. "Yeah. The gas container, the tape bargain, the fancy act... It was all meant to blind you. Nothing more. And to be honest, this little game took all I had to win... Hell, I'm never doing something like this ever again!"

Kiri gave a tired giggle. "Well, that's that. You are the victor, Mello. You, Matt, and Near truly are meant to be L's true successors. I don't know what we were thinking when we tried to go up against you lot..."

Mello was about to state a point when someone tackled him from behind, physically pinning him down, and began to choke him violently.

"Y-you...!" the blonde gasped out, trying to squirm free.

"S-Seppuku?!" Kiri squeaked, unmoving still.

"If you can't defeat your opponent with wits," the elderly man hissed through clenched teeth, "then you just have to take them down with brute force!"

...

And that's it... Chapter 12 ends with one last plot twist... What happens next is going to be entirely out of my hands...XD (Just joking! Everything is all planned out.) Hmm, I feel like I just started this fic not too long ago... (But it's almost been 2 months!!) I hope to end Sensible/Senseless with a bang when the last chapter comes around. (Well maybe not a "bang" but something breath taking or heart warming... Er, I hope no one takes that the wrong way...)

And now for the annual Death Note Fun Fact:

"Death Note: The Last Name", the second live-action movie, comes to select theatres on October 15, 2008!

I can't wait... Seeing how the movie ends differently then both the anime and the manga. I wonder what kind of alterations they made this time around! (And Keni 'ichi Matsuyama-san who plays L is just sooo kakkuii!)

Well, I'm done rambling... Let's hope that the next chapter can reach a valid resolution! See you next time, and please leave a review if you want! ;3


	13. Victory

Special thanks goes out to my Betas and the loyal readers... Arigatou.

(C)Death Note: Takeshi Obata/Tsugumi Ohba (Shonen Jump)

Victory

Near's triumphant smirk of a smile only seemed to define more and more as is bus finally returned to its original pick-up station. Casually getting off, the small white-haired boy scanned over a defeated Hara beside him, who was bumming it out on the public bench with a shameful look upon his glum face.

"If you didn't know already," Near informed, seemingly driving his opponent's pride even deeper into the dirt, "we have won your game."

Hara glared daggers at him. "You didn't have to remind me, you little bastard."

...

Mello was struggling to wrench himself free from Seppuku's iron hard choke hold. But even under such a condition, Mello couldn't help but think that, for an old man, Seppuku's large, bony hands were pretty sturdy to be crushing down on his wind pipe like he was.

'Great,' the blonde mused. 'I'm being strangled by some psychopath and the only thing I can do is notice his strength?! What the hell?!'

Watching the entire struggle in a state of mental shock, Kiri stood frozen in place, her usually salnted eyes wide and unblinking with fear. She was attempting to mumble some sort of weak plea to make Seppuku stop but they were rendered usless as they failed to escape from her quivering lips.

'Dammit,' Mello mentally curse, coughing violently outloud. 'If this goes on for any longer, and no one decides to help me out... I really am gonna die!'

Seppuku cackled manically at the blonde's coughing fit and flushed face and bellowed, "Nothing beats cold hard violence, does it, boy?!"

Then, in a swift moment, rapid footsteps approached from behind the two, and Matt, in all his dashing glory, burst into the scene with the false tape still in hand. Mello managed a light grin while Seppuku craned his head and stared flabbergasted with his mouth completely agape.

"You old, pervy asshole! Get off of Mello!!" the red-head exclaimed angrily, chucking the rectangular box in his grasp forward with all of his arm strength.

The tape made a direct hit with Seppuku's forehead, making him see stars and automatically loosening his grip on Mello's throat, who scrambled quickly to his feet and away from his potential murderer. The area grew silent for a few moments, save for the incessant trickling of the sewage pipes, and everyone seemed to calmly settle down.

"Thanks a ton, Matt," Mello finally huffed, catching his lost breath.

The red-head sheepishly smiled. "No need for thanks, Mello. That old creep had it coming... He was beginning to play dirty!! Besides we--no, **you** won this game fair and square!"

The blonde laughed bemusedly at that statement. 'Hmph, **I** won, huh? Well, I did get to show off every deductive skill that I had to muster... And on top of that, **I **was even able to rise above that twit Near's level, for once! Gods, I need to make a documented source of this entire dominating feat!'

"Mello, are you done basking in your glory yet? I hear police sirens in the distance..."

A hint of pink creeped up over the blonde's cheeks. "What are you talking about?! I wasn't..."

"**MELLO**!!"

He gasped. "R-Roger?!"

And there the fuming old man was, followed by a squadron of police cars, and a small, white Near sitting contently behind one of the vehicle backseats.

Mello and Matt looked to one another and then sighed.

This was going to take some explaining.

...

And there we have it. Chapter 13. Finally. I'm omega sorry that it took an extra week to get up, everyone. School's taking a toll on me and won't allow for any rest! It's an extremely worthy rival at the moment...XD

There's not much to say this time around except this was the declining action... The story's conflicting plot has now reached a neutral point. In other words, the next chapter will be the LAST ONE! 0o0 It's more like an epilogue really, but I hope it will be to your liking...w

Ah, now for an annual Death Note Fun Fact, yes? Here it goes:

_The Death Note can kill people._

(OMG... I never knew! What a spoiler!! DX lol Sorry for that lame fun fact... I'm just saving the best one for last!)

Anywho, one more thing before I go:

Would you guys like to see a sequal? I have a few ideas in mind already, so please let me know if you'd like to read another thrilling installment with Mello, Matt, and Near! (Whoot.)

And so... See you next time for the last time, everyone... And please review if you can!


	14. Epilogue: SensibleSenseless

Welcome to the final chapter of _SensibleSenseless._ Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for reading this far.

(C)Death Note: Takeshi Obata/Tsugumi Ohba (Shonen Jump)

Epilogue: SensibleSenseless

_Everything came to an abrupt end. The matter was resolved and Wammy's House found peace once more. However, the internal struggle remained and many questions were left unaswered. Yet maybe it was the best choice for everyone if all of it just stayed in the darkness... for now._

...

By the time Roger could finally sit down and relax at his desk, he was drowned with feelings of overwhelmed tension and mental fatigue. The recent events that had just passed over his head had completely worn him out. What could've Matt, Mello, and Near have been thinking when they entered such a dangerous gamble on their own...? Well, part of it was because of the high stakes, but still... Things could have easily went the other way.

The elderly man sighed and rubbed his throbbing temples. 'The other part is my fault, though. Seppuku... my old college aquaintance Sebastion... I never would've guessed that he would have held such strong jealously towards the founders of Wammy's. But in the end, all it left him with was the exact thing he always sought to fight against... cruelty and injustice. Funny, how an overtime grudge can twist one's personality entirely... How I pity you right now, Sebastion...'

Lost in his thoughts, Roger stared out of the darkening window pane, forgetting himself in his reveries. And the paper work piled on his desk was apparently forgotten as well.

...

Mello was pouting up a storm as he lay on his rather hard bed mattress. He turned over onto his side only to meet face to face with a certain red-head.

"...the hell?!" the blonde gasped, shooting upwards.

Matt chuckled happily. "I was wondering when you'd notice that I had come in. You look as if your puppy died or something, Mels."

The blonde grumbled and flopped back down on his pillows. "Dammit, Matt. I'm not really in the mood for your sarcasm right now... I mean, shit, I go about my way to help Wammy's and what do I get? A long lecture from Roger about the potential disaster that I could've caused due to my 'irrational sense of competitive recklessness'. Does the old geezer even know what the hell that means?! Tch. This is the last time I ever do anything for this god forsaken place..."

Matt sighed and sat beside his moping friend. "Well, for better or for worse, I'm glad that we took action against those three psychos. Roger may not have been able to see it, but, in our own minds, we knew what we did was the right thing. It was a risky game, but we got some kicks out of it, right?"

Mello looked up from his white, down-filled pillow and smirked. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Matt. I needed that."

The red-head gave another light laugh. "I know you best, after all! No need for praise."

After several more moments of idle chatter, a soft knock came to Mello's door.

"Yes?"

Slowly, the door opened and an unexpected guest stood at the door way.

Mello's cold blue eyes grew wide as he sputtered, "N-Near?!"

The small, white boy habitually twirled a stray strand of his just as white hair between his fingers and uttered, "Good evening, Mello. I'm sorry for interrupting."

"N-no, er.." the blonde shook his head, suddenly realizing that he was among his rival and grew more calm and steady. "What do you want?"

Near stared at him for a moment before spouting a low, "Thank you... For coming to help me."

"Eh?!" Mello found a slight sheepish blush wash across his face. 'Near's actually... THANKING me?! What the hell?!'

To cover up his flushed dispostion, Mello retorted a sharp, "Well, I didn't just do it to save YOU, ya know! I wanted to show off my skills... And I wanted someone to finally see that I actually have more potential and skill than you could ever have!"

Near's lips curved into a smirk as he replied, "I see. Well, then, that's all I wanted to say. Goodbye, Mello... Matt."

Matt gave a feeble wave and let slip a muffled snort as he observed Mello's escalating anger.

"God damn that Near!!" the blonde roared, standing up and storming over to the door. "He just thinks that he's so much more superior!! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"

The red-head sweatdropped. "Geez, Mels... You can't give it a rest, huh? Well, I'll be here when you get back... I'll get a game started for us!"

Mello gave a profound "humph" and darted out of the door. But as he dashed down the hallway, he blindly bumped into two oblivious figures...

"Ouch," the blonde rubbed his sore nose. "Er, I'm sorry... I wasn't..."

And as he got a good look at the two he had walked into, he found himself speachless... Followed by furious.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE **YOU TWO **DOING HERE?!" Mello exclaimed, pointing rudely.

Kiri and Hara impishly smiled at their former opponent. "Roger let us into Wammy's fair and square."

The blonde raised a speculative brow.

Kiri felt the need to give him the details. "I mean, after hearing about the lengths we took to try and get into this institution, he couldn't help but consider it, you know?"

Mello nodded. "Well, I hope you guys are up for it. There's no way you'll ever get up to my ranking!"

Hara cackled obnoxiously. "What arrogance! Just you wait, blondie, I'm gonna kick your ass sky high one day!"

"We'll see when that dateless time comes."

"Whatever!"

Watching the two off, Mello found himself pacified, with no further reason to pursue Near for the meantime. Satisfied, he head back into his room, Matt casting a sideglance to his friend from his videogame screen as he watched the blonde close the door quietly behind him.

"That sure was quick."

Mello sighed. "He wasn't worth my time."

"Oh?" Matt smiled, pausing his game. "You look like you're in a better mood, Mels. Did something good happen?"

The blonde scratched the back of his neck. "Not really. So... uh, how about that game?"

"It's ready to go!"

Mello and Matt then slacked off for some time before they finally parted ways and decided to call it an evening. Before he went to sleep, however, Mello studied just a bit more for that test that had been canceled due to Near's kidnapping.

And as usual, when the results for that test were posted several days later, Near placed first and Mello placed second.

Despite what had happened, it seems that everything, unfortunately for Mello, went back to normal.

...

Four years later, after the threat to Wammy's House had long subsided, Sebastion R. Locke died of a mysterious heart attack in his cell after serving half of his time in jail.

...

And that's it. The end, everyone. It's hard to believe it, but SensibleSenseless is over. 0.o However, due to a high demand, a sequal is being planned out! Nothing's finalized and I don't even have a title yet, so maybe it would be wise to subscribe...or I could try to contact all of the reader's somehow when the sequal is ready! XP

I now feel it most appropriate to give out a Special Thanks to each individual who contributed towards the completion of, inspiration, and fantastic reviews for SensibleSenseless!! (In no particular order ;3):

...

Kit-chan14

Bucket on the Head

FrigidSnow

thexamimi

Kinoshita Kristanite

MidnightInDecember

dreamwalker12

cheatachu82

PAINT.MY.HEART

Shinigami Reimei

Mail Jeevus

iSalsal Scared

Matsuda

MASTERMINDL

LittleOnionCake

...

Wow, thanks everyone of you! (And to the annon. reviewers as well! X3) I am eternally grateful! :'D

Now for the final Death Note Fun Fact:

The "Yagami" in Yagami Raito/Light spelled backwards is:

**IM A GAY.**

All you LXRaito/Light lovers, rejoice. There is formal piece of evidnece right there. X3 (My apologies to any of you yaoi haters or Raito/Light lovers.)

So...I guess that's all. This is my final farewell, everyone! And please leave one final review with any last questions, comments, or requests that you may have...GOODBYE!! ToT


End file.
